


Next Time, We're Getting A Room

by SilvermistNightray



Series: TsukkiYama Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 'cause captains always know best, Frantic Handjobs, Karasuno, Lev discovers Eurovision, M/M, Nekoma, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sloppy Makeouts, Tsukkiyama Week, and shares it with the other first years, of course our boys have other plans, well not secret anymore by the end of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistNightray/pseuds/SilvermistNightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long until they find out we're gone?" Kei whispered as he dipped down to nuzzle the side of Tadashi's face, taking in the sweet smell of his strawberry-scented bath soap.</p>
<p>"W-We've got time." Tadashi gasped at the feeling of Kei's breath against his cheek, sending shivers down his spine. "T-They're still watching Eurovision."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, We're Getting A Room

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may already know, it's the start of TsukkiYama Week! And the first day prompt is:
> 
> \- Eurovision 2016 / Football Euro 2016
> 
> I'm gonna be honest with you, the first day prompts are hard. All the Haikyuu!! characters are Japanese, so they really won't be interested in either of these two. But then I remembered Lev being half-Russian, and with my good friend Nico screaming ideas at me, this fic happened. Though I must admit we weren't planning for it to be this, uhm, smutty. I think something went wrong along the way. Well, I hope y'all would still enjoy this!

"Woah! That's a lot of people!"

"They're all there to watch a _singing contest_?"

 "It's called Eurovision, Inuoka-san! My Mom says a lot of countries join this contest! It's a big thing there!"

"If it's such a big thing, why isn't Japan part of it? We should be part of it!"

"Dumbass! Japan isn't part of Europe, right? Right?"

"Y-Y-Yes. Japan is part of Asia, not Europe, Kageyama-kun."

"Hear that, dumbass? We can't join this!"

"Eh? Australia is part of Europe, then?"

"No, but--"

"Sssh! I'm listening!"

"Ugh. Pathetic."

Tsukishima Kei leaned back against the far wall of the classroom that served as their makeshift sleeping quarters, pointedly ignoring his fellow first years as they clustered around a small laptop in the middle of the room. They had Youtube open on it, showing some sort of over-the-top song contest with flashing lights and an abundance of sparkles. Apparently Haiba Lev had heard about it from his Mom and thought it was a good idea to share it during camp.

Kei really couldn't care any less.

The Nekoma-Karasuno Joint Training Camp was primarily for the teams to learn from each other, and Kei was hell-bent on avoiding whatever bonding happened after they stepped out of the court. He didn't want a repeat of what happened during the Summer Training Camp. He didn't need more annoying _friends_ , his teammates were enough.

Besides, he has Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 "This song is really catchy!" The freckled boy exclaimed, catching Kei's attention. He sat cross-legged at the edge of the group, right next to their tiny blonde manager Yachi Hitoka. "And the dance is pretty fun, too!"

"She's so glittery and flashy, though." Yachi mumbled nervously beside him, face scrunching up at the sight of the sequin-clad singer. "I think I would blind everyone if I wear that in public."

"I don't think it's enough to blind people, silly!" Hinata Shouyo piped up on the other side of Hitoka. "But yeah, Yamaguchi's right, the song is kinda catchy."

"It's in English." Kageyama Tobio helpfully added in, almost glaring at the laptop screen. "I don't understand anything she's saying."

Kei couldn't help but scoff. "I'm surprised you even understand Japanese, King." He taunted, enjoying the glare Kageyama now aimed at him. "Considering you failed your Japanese Lit exam."

Lev laughed loudly as Kageyama spluttered. "I remember that! You guys were late that time, right?!" His voice was loud enough to echo across the empty halls, causing the short Nekoma Libero -- what has his name again, Yuuki? Kei couldn't remember -- stand and quiet him down. "Don't worry, though. I failed math. It's okay."

"You really shouldn't be okay with that." The short boy, Yuuki, said under his breath. Kei found he disliked this guy a little less than the others.

"Yeah, Lev, didn't Kuroo-san tell you to study for that test?" Inuoka Sou spoke up, laughing. "If you don't take things more seriously, I'm gonna your place in the regulars!"

"Ha! As if I'd just let you do that!" Lev haughtily replied. "It's not like math and stuff are important in volleyball!"

"Yeah!" Hinata agreed, jumping up from his place on the floor. "As long as the ball goes fuwaah and you hit it like baaaaaan, it'll be fine!"

Kei didn't know how it happened, but the video was forgotten in exchange for loud discussions about the earlier practice games. Hinata was excitedly bragging about Kageyama's improved toss, making the tall brunet blush and repeatedly call him "dumbass". Lev and Inuoka countered by saying their team was already used to their spikes and knew how to receive it. Yuuki and Yachi, bless their sweet hearts, were nervously trying to get their teammate to lower their voices.

Kei rolled his eyes, ready to ignore the noise and get some sleep, when he caught Tadashi's eyes. The shorter boy was looking up at him through his long lashes, a light dusting of red across his face made his freckles stand out even more. Tadashi glanced at the door, chuckling quietly when Kei followed his gaze.

"Hey, Yachi." Tadashi tapped the girl's shoulder lightly. "I think I need to go to the toilet."

"Uh, yeah, okay." Yachi replied distractedly, moving to pause the video and call the attention of the others. "Uhm, guys? I thought we were watching this. They're still a few more songs left, I think?"

Tadashi offered her a sympathetic look as Hinata and the others started sitting back down, still chattering on and on about volleyball. He was grateful for that, though. It meant they wouldn't notice it if he and Kei were to disappear for a few minutes. He threw a look over his shoulder at the blond, catching the nod he gave him before slipping out.

It didn't take Kei five minutes to find him.

He stood waiting for the blond at a turn by the end of the dark hallway, right next to the staircase that would lead them up to the rooftop. Coach Nekomata had spent a good few minutes explaining to both teams which parts of Nekoma High School were off limits, and the rooftop was one of them. No one was going to pass by their way.

"Hey." Kei smiled, placing his right hand next to Tadashi's head and leaning forward, pressing a kiss to the top of the shorter boy's head.

"Hi." Tadashi giggled, reaching out to grab at Kei's left wrist, pulling the taller boy closer as he laced their fingers together.

Kei let his free hand fall to Tadashi's shoulder, moving it to caress the back of the boy's neck, sighing against Tadashi's hair as the latter melted under his touch. "How long until they find out we're gone?" Kei whispered as he dipped down to nuzzle the side of Tadashi's face, taking in the sweet smell of his strawberry-scented bath soap.

"W-We've got time." Tadashi gasped at the feeling of Kei's breath against his cheek, sending shivers down his spine. "T-They're still watching Eurovision."

Kei hummed, untangling his left hand from Tadashi's grip, sliding it over his hips to the small of his back. "Do you think that's enough time?" He asked, pulling Tadashi flush against him. "I don't want them interrupting us like Aki-nii always does."

Tadashi laughed, placing both his hands on Kei's chest to keep some space between them. "Aki-nii doesn't intentionally to do that, though." He slid his hands up his boyfriend's torso, looping his arms around Kei's neck. "And if you wanted, we could always go to my house."

Kei frowned. "Your grandma's there."

"Yeah, but..." Tadashi stood up on his tiptoes, placing a kiss to the corner of Kei's lips. "It's not like she can hear us. I'll be quiet."

Kei almost growled at the mischievous look on Tadashi's face, which causes the brunet to laugh even louder. Before he could stop himself, Kei had pocketed his glasses and roughly smashed their mouths together, surprising him. Kei nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth before releasing it with a lewd 'pop'. Tadashi opened his mouth for him, letting Kei ravish him mouth with his tongue, not caring that he was practically submitting himself to the other boy. Kei maneuvered him until he was trapped between the wall and Kei's body, moaning when Kei grabbing his hip and ground their growing erections together.

"T-Tsukki." He whimpered when Kei's lips left to nibble to on his earlobe. "D-Do that again..."

"Hmm?" Kei bit at the sensitive flesh below Tadashi's ear, smiling as the shorter boy yelped in surprise. "Do what?" he teased, sliding his other hand down to join the first, grabbing both sides of Tadashi's hips and firmly repeating his earlier actions.

Tadashi moaned louder, his trembling hands leaving Kei's neck to grip at his shoulders. "T-That!" He said between breaths, moving to grind their groins again, only to be stopped by Kei's strong arms holding him in place. "T-Tsukki! That's unfair! Let me go!"

"Eh. But I don't want to." Tadashi pouted at how calm Kei sounded compared to him, his hold still firm on his hips. "I like having you right where I want you." With that he slid his right hand down into Tadashi's shorts, silencing the other's sharp gasp with another kiss.

Tadashi groaned into the kiss, hating how Kei's hand was _just resting on his inner thigh_ and _not touching him damn it._ He dug his nails into the fabric of Kei's shirt, willing his annoying boyfriend _to stop teasing and fucking touch him already_. When Kei blatantly ignored his erection in favor of drawing circles on his thighs, Tadashi wanted to bite his boyfriend's tongue off.

Instead, he shifted his stance, causing Kei's hand to move closer to his cock. Kei broke off the kiss in surprise, but Tadashi wasn't done yet. He reached down between them to knead Kei's cock through the fabric of his shorts. "Tsukki..." he breathed out, biting his bottom lip in the way he knows turns Kei on. "Touch me?"

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kei gritted his teeth as Tadashi slipped his hand into his boxers, firmly grasping his erection and tugging. "You're tempting me."

"Anything to get you to touch me, Kei." Tadashi used his free hand to pull the blond into another kiss, mentally rejoicing when Kei pulls his shorts down just enough to free his cock.

Kei's calloused hands grip his erection, his fingers circling the dripping head, slicking him up with his own precome. He reached for his own shorts, helping Tadashi pull them down to get his own cock out. Batting Tadashi's hand away, he gripped them both in his hands, using the slickness of their precome to slide his cock against Tadashi's.

Tadashi gasped at the sensation, winding his hands around Kei's shoulders to grind against his boyfriend, their rhythm quick and frantic. "K-Kei..." he breathed out, "G-Grip a little tighter--"

Kei nodded, letting his head rest on Tadashi's shoulder as he hunched forward, gripping their cocks tighter. He slowed his pace, grinding his hips up just as Tadashi's ground down, creating a delicious friction between them that was slowly driving him to the edge. "T-Tadashi--" he moaned, biting down on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Tadashi. Tadashi. Tadashi."

Tadashi's heart swelled in his chest, hearing Kei say his name like a mantra. Well, his heart, and his cock. He was close. "K-Kei!" He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from screaming when Kei picked up the pace. "Kei, I'm-I'm so. I'm so close. S-So close."

"M-Me too." Kei moaned through his clenched teeth, closing his eyes as he felt his orgasm building up inside him. "T-T-Together?"

Tadashi merely nodded, knowing if he opened his mouth he would make noise. Kei moved his hands against them, stroking up then flicking his wrist, repeating the action until both of them were coming. Tadashi's feet felt like jelly, but he braced himself against the wall to let Kei lean heavily on him, both panting like they had just done a dozen laps of flying receives around the court.

"W-Was I..." Tadashi tried to speak, swallowing the tiredness from his throat. "Was I quiet enough, Tsukki?"

"Yeah..." Kei sighed contentedly, tucking them both back into their shorts. He watched in astonishment as Tadashi brought out a handkerchief from his back pocket, shyly wiping away the come from his hands. "You were planning--"

"Sorry, Tsukki." The freckled boy blushed, tucking away the handkerchief. "I guess I wanted to do it as much as you did."

"Tadashi, you--"

"Maybe next time you two would do it in the privacy of your own homes?"

Both boys froze as Sawamura Daichi appeared around the corner, his arms crossed over his chest. Kuroo Tetsurou followed behind him, the smirk on his face a complete contrast to the menacing look on Daichi's. "You know, you could have just told your teammates you needed some, ah what would we call this, private time?" Kuroo drawled, knowing eyes darting between them. "Your manager panicked when you two still hadn't returned after they finished watching that Eurovision thing. She asked us to come find you."

"Which was a good thing, considering the _situation_ you two were in." Daichi continued, his look taking on a darker tone. "You should be grateful we asked them to stay in their rooms."

Tadashi blushed as Kei clicked his tongue. Neither one of them wanted the others to know just yet. Kei especially wanted Hinata and Kageyama to remain in the dark, those two never learned to keep their mouths shut. Daichi could be trusted to be mature, but Kuroo...

Kei caught the Nekoma captain's eyes and glared at him. "Just how long were you standing there?" he spat, more disgusted than embarrassed that they had been caught.

Much to his surprise, Kuroo only wrapped his arms around himself and let out a loud laugh. The first years, distracted by the unexpected reaction, failed to notice their own captain's face turn a light shade of red.

"Anyway." Daichi coughed, elbowing Kuroo's side. "We'll all pretend this never happened, but if the other first years have questions, it's up to you to answer them."

Tadashi frantically nodded while Kei lowered his head.

"Alright then, you two lovebirds, go wash up. Wouldn't want you getting come all over your sheets." Kuroo smiled as both juniors blushed, muttering excuses to leave. He stepped closer to Daichi to make room, winking at him while the two passed them. Daichi blushed and looked away, bumping the taller boy's shoulder as he turned to follow his teammates.

They were grateful when they both got back to their room and the other first years were already fast asleep, allowing them to slip into their futons without so much as a peep from any of them. "Next time." Kei whispered once they were settled, turning on his side to face a sleepy Tadashi. "Next time, we're getting a room."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist adding a little KuroDai. Well, it's only noticeable in the last part, and even then you have to squint a little bit. But yeah, I love that ship too much to resist it. I'll leave some details, like how long they've been there and what they were doing, to your lovely imagination.
> 
> If you guys have any comments, suggestions, rants, and literally anything to say, please don't be afraid to hit me up on my Tumblr! I'll be keeping up with TsukkiYama Week and I'll try to post every day. Also, long-awaited "Cheerleader" update tomorrow! Thank you for reading and see you guys soon!


End file.
